Yours and Mine
by TheCalmFire
Summary: Set immediately after the events of Code: Realize Future Blessings (minor spoilers for Victor's route). Victor and Cardia enjoy their new life together as husband and wife. Lemon.


This story is set immediately after the events in Code: Realize Future Blessings, so there are minor spoilers for Victor's route.

* * *

We strolled down the street leisurely. It was fine weather, and people were going about their day; mothers walking their children in prams, young men and women laughing with their friends – and husbands with their wives, sitting on a park bench engaged in some conversation.

I glanced up at my now-husband – I would have to get used to calling him that. It was strange to think that we were now part of those people. But it also filled me with joy to have pledged to spend the rest of our days together, regardless of what difficulties would come.

Victor noticed my look and smiled. "Are you thinking of something?"

I smiled back, slightly bashful. "Just that we're now a married couple, like those people over there. It's a bit strange to think of us that way, but it makes me really happy, too."

He squeezed my hand in response. "I'd wanted to do it for a while now. I know it doesn't make much practical difference, since we're already living together…but I'm glad I can finally call you my wife." Our small ceremony, being an impromptu one, had had no guests in attendance, but I think it suited both of us that way. Our love belonged to us alone.

We walked the rest of the way back to the mansion in comfortable silence. We crossed over the grounds that had once housed Lupin and the rest of our friends. We would have to send announcement letters to all of them soon. I imagined they would grumble about the lack of a wedding, and the thought made me giggle.

Victor shut the door behind us and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Welcome home, dear wife." I smiled and looked around the hall. Normally, Sisi would run up to greet us, but he was staying with Delly for the week. The vampire king had said that he needed to "keep up his training as a servant of darkness", which we all knew just meant that he missed him, but was too proud to say so. "What should we do for the rest of the day? It's too early to begin preparing dinner. Maybe I should do some cleaning…"

"Well…there was something I was thinking of." He stood there, fidgeting a little. He looked like he wanted to say something more, and I shot him a quizzical look.

"Um, could you follow me to the bedroom? There's something I want to ask you." Curiously, his face had turned slightly red, though I had no idea why.

"Ok, but what is it?" I was confused at the sudden change in his behavior, but I saw no reason to refuse. But he shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

I walked behind him, still wondering about him. He was walking faster than usual, face looking flustered.

Upon entering the room, Victor sat down at the edge of the bed, and I followed suit beside him. He took a deep breath and turned to me. "Cardia, do you know what it means to consummate a marriage?"

I thought for a bit. Back in the old mansion, reading material concerning relationships and marriage was sparse, since my father did not want me forming an attachment to such things. What I knew was that it was something a couple did to make a marriage official, and that it was a highly intimate act. But I didn't know what exactly it entailed. "I've read that it's something a couple does when they get married, but I don't really know anything about it. Is it something we should do?"

He laughed at that. "Well, you're not wrong. I would certainly like to. I think we would both enjoy it. But I won't force you. I don't want to make you do something you're against."

"If you want it, then I want it too. But how do we do it? Is it…difficult or dangerous?" If Victor said we would enjoy it, then I trusted his judgment. But his hesitation had me concerned that it would be something complicated.

"Well…how to explain it…the medical definition is, um, penetration by the man of the – actually, never mind, maybe it would be easier to understand if we just tried it out." He looked increasingly flustered as he attempted an explanation, albeit not very successfully. His face had turned even brighter red this time.

"O-ok then, maybe you should start? I have no idea what to do…"

He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself. "Just relax and let me know if you want to stop," he said seriously. I nodded, slightly apprehensive.

He surprised me as he leaned over and kissed me, lingering on my lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation, kissing him back with enthusiasm. This didn't seem too bad. His hands found my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed gently, leaving him hovering over me. His sudden proximity made my heartbeat quicken, and I opened my eyes. His lips parted from mine and he smiled down at me. His lips brushed over my cheek as he left a light trail of kisses, slowly working his way down to my neck. I shivered at the sensation, feeling his tongue flick over my skin.

He reached over and slowly began to unbutton my shirt, then slipped it over my head along with my undershirt. He did the same with his own sweater, revealing a lean but muscular torso. This was the most exposed we had been to each other; while we slept in the same bed, we still changed and took baths separately. I felt shy as he took in my exposed chest – but I also felt a desire to touch his skin, and run my hands down his body…and more than that, I wanted him to do that to _me_.

"You look so beautiful," he murmured as his gaze roamed over me, intense and somehow hungry. The thought of that made me feel hot, though I didn't know why. His fingertips lightly brushed my shoulder and down my arm, then slid over to my left breast. They ran over my nipple and I shuddered at the sensation. He moved his lips to my collarbone and continued his kisses down to my other breast, where he began to suck on the nipple and swirl his tongue over it in a circular motion.

"Mmm…" The sensation was a sweet torture, and I was breathing hard as he continued his motions. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his back, pulling his body to me. He responded by pressing his lips hard against mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. His arms held me in a tight embrace, so tight that it almost hurt. His leg wrapped around my hip in an effort to push us even closer together. The feeling of his skin was wonderful, smooth and hinting at the muscles underneath.

When we broke apart, we were both breathing hard. "You taste good," he said in a low voice. "Both your mouth and…everywhere else. Are you enjoying it?"

"I am. It…felt good." I blushed as I said so. "Is there more?"

Victor smiled at my response. "I'm glad to hear it. We haven't gotten to the main part yet. I'll try to be as gentle as possible, but it might hurt you a bit. If it does, just say something and I'll stop." I nodded.

He undid my belt, and tugged my pants and underwear off me. As he removed his own, I saw his erect manhood between his legs, slightly leaning to one side. Curiously, I wrapped one hand around it gently, noticing it was wet at the tip. He closed his eyes as I did so, his breathing sounding heavier. "How does that feel?" I asked him as I ran my fingers down it to the base.

"Good…really good. In fact, I'd like it if you kept doing that for a while." His voice sounded shaky, and he shuddered as I slid my hand up and down his length as he instructed. His hips began to thrust and his breathing came faster.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled my hand away. "Did I do something wrong?" My voice sounded alarmed and I was afraid I had hurt him somehow.

"Quite the opposite. You were doing _too_ well and I was afraid the fun would be over before it began." He smiled reassuringly and stroked my head. "Now I think it's time for me to return the favor." He reached in between my legs and I gasped as I felt his fingers caress the soft, wet folds. They moved over me in a circular motion until they found a small knob of flesh further up, and he began to rub it back and forth slowly. At the same time, he moved his mouth back to my breast and began to agitate the nipple again with his tongue. The dual sensations were overwhelming and I pushed my hips against his finger, wanting him to give me relief from – what exactly, I didn't know, but it was the aching feeling that his finger was leisurely teasing me with.

Far too soon, he removed his hand and I let out a small groan of disappointment. "I know it's frustrating, but I'll make sure it's worthwhile," he said softly. The hint of a promise in his voice sent a thrill of anticipation through my body. He positioned himself directly above me and pressed his manhood against my entrance, slowly sliding into me. The foreign feeling against my insides caused me to stiffen, and he stopped. "I'm sorry. Just bear with me for a while," he murmured into my ear, gently kissing my cheek.

After a while, the pressure began to ease. I caught his eye and nodded. He continued to slide into me until he was fully in. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of me, his breathing coming harder. The aching feeling between my legs returned, this time even more insistent. I thrust my hips with his rhythm, trying to feel him as much as possible. _Not enough_. I grabbed his hips and pulled them against me. "Victor, I want…harder…"

"Just what I wanted to hear," he whispered as he pressed his whole body against me, arms encircling my waist to hold me in place. He sped up his pace and his breathing came in pants. "Cardia…I don't think I'm going to last very much longer," he groaned. The aching feeling threatened to consume me, pleasurable yet maddening, and all I wanted was more of him, even more. "Victor…please…I can't…" I moaned his name, lost in a haze of desire. He slammed into me hard, and a wave of heat and pleasure broke over me. I cried out at the sweet relief and arched my back as the feeling spread throughout me. A moment later, he stiffened and jerked, and I felt him throbbing inside me. He groaned as I felt my insides fill with something warm, his face contorted with gasps.

Eventually, his breathing slowed and he opened his eyes. We were both covered in sweat. He rolled off me to one side, catching his breath. He pulled me back into his arms, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "That was quite an experience," I said dazedly.

"It was. It was amazing." Victor kissed my forehead tenderly. "I love you, Cardia."

"I love you too, Victor." I snuggled closer to him. "Can we do it again sometime? I really enjoyed it."

He laughed. "I could tell. The expressions on your face were quite delightful…" I pouted as he teased me. "We can do it as often as you want. Though I imagine you're tired after all that exertion?"

"Mm…now that you mention it, I am," I mumbled drowsily as my eyelids felt heavier. "I think I'd like to take a nap now." He wrapped his arms around me in response. "Sleep, my beloved," he murmured. Enfolded in his embrace, I drifted off contentedly.

* * *

My first ever lemon and otome game fic! I love Victor and Cardia as a couple.


End file.
